Si seulement les larmes pouvaient te faire revenir
by Katherina
Summary: [Traduction, oneshot]Mon nom est Harry Potter. Voici mon histoire, une histoire d’amour et de perte. A partir d’aujourd’hui, ma vie est destinée à changer pour toujours... HPHG


**Si seulement les larmes pouvaient te faire revenir**

**Auteur** : Chakia

**Traductrice** : Katherina

**Titre original** : If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

**Rating**: K

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Disclamer**: Rien n'est à moi, même pas l'histoire :'-( , je ne fais pas ça pour gagner de l'argent et bla bla bla… je traduis uniquement pour faire partager aux non anglophones mes fics préférées…

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire surtout qu'elle est dramatique et plus c'est triste plus la grande sadique que je suis aime… J'espère que la fic vous plaira -

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Mon nom est Harry Potter. Voici mon histoire, une histoire d'amour et de perte. A partir d'aujourd'hui, ma vie est destinée à changer pour toujours.

Moi, Harry Potter pensait que la fille de mes rêves était Ginny. Cependant, j'avais tord. J'avais vraiment tord. Maintenant je savais que sa beauté m'éblouissait et que la vérité était que j'étais fou amoureux de ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Etre amoureux d'une fille comme Hermione Granger était, sans aucun doute, la chose la plus bizarre et la plus merveilleuse qui m'était arrivé. Elle était ma meilleure amie et je n'avais jamais pensé à elle autrement auparavant. Ce n'était pas comme être avec Ginny… mais maintenant, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie. J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage et ai rompu avec Ginny. Le problème était que je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler ? » lui demandais-je

Hermione sourit « Tu es déjà entrain de me parler »

« Hermione je suis sérieux ». Je pris sa main et nous sortîmes. Nous marchions en silence et j'ai remarqué quelque chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué avant. Sa peau était très pale et elle avait beaucoup maigri. Je vis son visage et sous les étoiles, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais réellement avec tant de compassion « je t'aime ».

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et commencèrent à pleurer, reposant son corps contre le mien. Je l'enlaça , « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle continua de pleurer sur ma poitrine pendant un assez long moment. « Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi, tu ne peux pas m'aimer .»

« Mione, je t'aime et rien ne changera ça ». Je la regarda et lui essuya les yeux « Maintenant dis moi ce qui t'ennuie ? Est-ce que c'est Ginny ? Nous ne somme plus ensembles, j'ai simplement réalisé que je ne l'aimais pas. Tu as tant fait pour moi et je ne l'avais jamais réalisé ».

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, tu n'aurais pas dû la quitter. » Elle pleura. « Harry, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi, dis moi que tu ne l'es pas, s'il te plait, dis moi que tu ne l'es pas. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne peux pas être amoureux de toi ?» Je secouais doucement son corps alors que les larmes coulaient de mes yeux.

« Je suis entrain de mourir ». Au moment où elle le dit, je senti mon sang se figer. Je ferma les yeux, voulant que tout s'en aille. « J'ai une leucémie »

Je secoua la tête, incrédule « Tu mens, ne dis pas ça, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, je comprend »

« Harry, c'est vrai. » stoppa-t-elle. « Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré » . Malgré la douleur, je réussis à sourire. « Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, tu veux juste me rendre tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi mais tu n'as pas à le faire. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais. J'embrassa son front, doucement. « Non, Mione, je t'aime vraiment. »

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours » Sa voix s'éteignait. « N'oublie jamais ça »

Je baissa les yeux sur elle, elle était morte. « Mione ? » appelai-je, secouant son corps doucement. Son corps était sans vie. « Tu ne comprend pas, je t'aime vraiment !». Pas maintenant s'il te plaît priais-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je devais lui dire la vérité, que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je la tint fermement, enfouissant mon visage dans son coup. « Hermione ! » hurlais-je de douleur…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé (enfin si on peut aimer le fait que Hermione meurt !)… Reviews acceptées…

Autre fic de l'auteur : No ordinary love (en anglais)


End file.
